


The Garrison, Home for all. Prologue

by EmeraldIvy



Series: The Garrison, Home for all. [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, F/M, Families of Choice, Historical References, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIvy/pseuds/EmeraldIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman on the run; wanted and hunted. Who saves her will bring her crashing into The Musketeers' world; changing all of their lives for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garrison, Home for all. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years. This is a major fix-it fic so there will be original character in the next installment of the story. This is just my first one. Hope you like her.

_The Garrison, Home to all._

_Prologue._

   She was running, running faster than she had ever done in her entire life, faster than she ever thought possible from her untrained body. The reason; them or more specifically the similar sounds of rapid, rhythmic footfalls coming from straight behind her. For several minutes the drum-roll of their running kept up until it slowly dissipated. For one gleaming moment in the emptiness of the street around her save her own rushed steps she felt as if she had won.

   However, there was one fatal flaw in that and what she possessed that her assailants didn’t. She didn’t know the city or rather their city as well as she should’ve; for if she had been paying attention to her surroundings she would know that she was about to run right into a dead end.

   She only noticed when it was too late. Cursing her misfortune when she hit right into a wall. In sheer trepidation she forced herself to turn around. Her voice shaking out of fear, her mind realising all to abruptly the situation she was about to face. Her words unlike her vision came out clear, though understandably fearful. “Whatever you’re about to do make it quick. It’s the least you can do for me after forcing me to abandon my home because you refuse to hold up your end of the bargain.”

   “But that’s the thing sweet cheeks you didn’t exactly hold up to yours did ya? You were supposed to stay in that bleeding country but no; you had to be an honourable bitch and come back just to make sure your sweet little family were safe and sound.” One of the admittedly more intelligent thugs fired back.

   “Well I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t of blamed my entire family for what I did. I hired you specifically for that reason; so that my family wouldn’t be punished for a crime that they didn’t commit and what did I find out as soon as I hit France? That you blamed them anyway. I was only getting back the money that you stole from me.” She snapped back, vowing to at least remain strong in face of imminent death for she knew that they wouldn’t allow her to stay alive. And when she meant them I meant the gang that these thugs came from.

   However, death wouldn’t come for her, well not right then at least; for just when she believed that they would strike she heard the unmistakable crack of a pistol being shot, which shattered the air around them. Then again. Two shots in rapid succession directed straight into her assailants back. They were dead before she could even comprehend what was happening.

   Yet instead of seeing a man as her rescuer she saw a woman. Billowing dress, cape, hood, and all. The dress was well made; rich, embroidered, and fine. The embroidery depicting a flower she had forgotten the name of. The dress was blue, not light or dark but just deep blue. The woman in question slowly pulling the hood over her head and down where it rested serenely on her shoulders. Her hair was up of course but done in an elegant style one would expect at court. She felt a tug of familiarity when she was saw the torch lit but shadowy features of the woman.

   She racked her brain for a few moments before the answer came to her. It was the Duke of Buckingham’s new mistress though her name was alluding her. Her mind still not fully functioning after the chase and the impromptu death of her two assailants right in front of her eyes. She stared at the women for a little while longer before finding her voice again for the second time that evening.

   “Those men, why did you kill them? And more importantly why did you save me?” She asked half dreading the result. If it was for favours she would rather not know but if it was a genuine rescue, then it would be relief well earned.

   “Well I killed them because they were going to kill you but to answer your second question I will need an answer from you first. Are you Isabelle Sutherland? Daughter of Alasdair Sutherland and Suzanne Sutherland nee Durant?” The woman asked but revealing little behind her eyes as to the reason behind such a question.

   “Yes I am. Why do you need to know and what does it have it to do with my second question?” She in turn answered feeling slightly frustrated about the direction that the conversation was going.

   “Well you see I’m in a bit of a tight spot. I’ve been called back to France to help in the recent war efforts. I have the resources to protect myself but lack the information to utilize that protection effectively and considering how knowledgeable your mother’s family always seems to be about political matters I thought your family could advise me on what I should do” The woman said carefully; the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth the only change in her all too calm face.

   So a favour then. She really should’ve seen that coming after all the woman was the Duke’s mistress. However, the favour in question was one she could pay providing certain requirements were met for in a flash a plan was born in her mind. She knew from the moment she heard that those men were after her that she would have to leave the country again. Her home again. What she lacked was protection but now it seemed…

   “I will allow you to talk to my family. Though on one condition. That you must protect me on my way to France. It’s been made clear that I’m not safe here and that I won’t be safe until I’m on the boat to France.” Yes, she thought, this is a good plan. I’ll be under the protection of the Duke’s mistress and I can finally leave this sordid island. Her heart couldn’t help but wince at that thought, the knowledge that she would be leaving her siblings and her siblings’ families behind again was almost too much to bear but she had to. She needed to live. She wanted to live.

   “Sounds like we’ve got ourselves a deal here but you must not leave my side. We will walk to my lodgings where you will stay for the night so that I can keep an eye on you whilst I have someone fetch your things.” The woman still not giving an inch in her countenance as to her true character. Whoever she was she was good at hiding her intentions. Speaking of…

   “May I ask the name of my rescuer?” Short, simple, and straight to the point.

   “Well seeing as you’ve asked me so nicely. My name is Milady. Milady de Winter.” The newly revealed Milady smirked.

   Isabelle couldn’t help feeling that her world had suddenly, irrevocably changed somehow.


End file.
